The goal of this project is to determine whether any aspect of the metabolism of a characteristic group of low molecular weight proteins synthesized by cell L11 of the Aplysia abdominal ganglion can be influenced by the cell's electrical behavior. To this end, these peptides have been identified, characterized as a number of biochemical parameters, and the kinetics of their synthesis, processing, and axoplasmic transport determined, with particular reference to comparisons with the similar proteins of cell R 15. Experiments will then determine whether any of these parameters can be altered by alterations in the cell's electrical activity. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Berry, R.W. (1975) "Functional correlates of low molecular weight peptide synthesis in Aplysia neurons." Brain Res. 86:323-333. Berry, R.W. "Processing of low molecular weight proteins by identified neurons of Aplysia." J. Neurochem.